


Now and Forever

by TheOtherOdinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, Gen, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of heavy drinking, Thor is feeling chatty. Loki would like for them to make it home without falling on their faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

"I'm gonna be king!"

Loki struggled to keep Thor upright and moving forward even as his brother waved to the guards lining the palace corridor. Clearly, Thor cared little he was was not behaving even remotely kingly. Kings tended not to stagger through the streets and palace halls quite so spectacularly drunk. Loki tried to picture their father inebriated in such a manner and barely restrained from shuddering in horror.

"I'm gonna be king, Loki," Thor slurred at him, abruptly turning his focus away from passerby to the one who was keeping him from slumping down in a corner to pass out in an undignified heap. Much as Hogun and Fandral had several taverns back.

"Yes, yes," Loki said absently. "So you keep telling me. Keep moving your feet, Thor." Loki was keeping his own focus on guiding them forward while ignoring the stares the princes were receiving from those already up and going about their business in the corridors at the early hour.

As Thor became increasing incapable of placing one foot in front of the other, Loki was beginning to regret waving off Sif and Volstagg's earlier offer to help get Thor home after their night of celebration. At the time, Loki had been mildly offended, informing them he was more than capable of seeing his own brother to his rooms. Now, with Thor's arm draped heavily over his shoulders and his rancid breath breathing all over him, he rather wished he'd left Thor to their tender mercies. Although he wouldn't have put it past them to leave Thor to sleep it off propped up by the large fountain in the main courtyard in front of the palace.

Again.

The announcement that Odin was stepping aside in favour of his eldest son had not yet been formally made, regardless of Thor's drunken attempts to share the news with everyone they passed on the way home. Earlier in the day, Odin had summoned them both to his office. With Frigga at his side, their father told them it was time for him to stand aside and make way for fresh blood. Thor would succeed him as Asgard's king in one year's time.

The only surprise had been Odin's admission that he was finally feeling the strain of his advancing years. Loki had always known Thor would be named Odin's successor, everyone knew. It was only right, he was the eldest. He'd proven himself a fine warrior time and time again, one others looked upon with respect and pride. There was never a question Thor would be one day be king.

 _He's an arrogant, reckless hothead_ generally not being a good reason to pass over a king's eldest son for kingship. Especially when the only other available candidate was Loki and no one wanted him on the throne, least of all Loki himself. He couldn't imagine anything worse than being saddled with kingship. Let Thor do it. In that regard, Loki was grateful he had been born second. But in that moment, standing in his father's study, Loki found he could not picture Thor as king. Nor could he see anyone other than their father seated in Asgard's throne though he knew Odin could not rule forever. Change must come, sooner or later. The realization made his pulse quicken and he felt a flutter of panic rise in his gut. He thought he hid it well, but saw his mother eyeing him as Odin talked, spelling out for them his plans for the change-over in power.

After their father finally dismissed them, decreeing the announcement would be made public the following day, Thor had wanted to celebrate immediately. Loki had mildly suggested they wait until after the announcement was made, even knowing if he stayed in his mother would undoubtedly be knocking at his door to speak to him.

"But then there will no time for us to celebrate together," Thor persuaded. "All the celebrations will be public for some time to come. We have this time for ourselves now and who knows when we'll have this time again? Let's not squander it."

And so Loki went out to celebrate his brother's new fortune. Along with all his brother's friends.

By the time they'd called a halt to their festivities - as they'd run out of taverns still open in the early hours of daylight - Loki wagered they'd drunk their way through three-quarters of the city's taverns. The new day would see various tavern owners sending notices to the king's steward asking for payment of the princes' food and drink, in addition to any damages done to their establishments. Unintended damages, of course. Their carousing did get a little out of hand at times. Hardly unexpected, given the company. Loki was unconcerned. Their father's steward would pay what was asked. He always did.

"I'm gonna be king!"

Loki wasn't sure if Thor was attempting to hug the passing servant, or if he merely lost his footing as he stumbled to the side. Loki grunted with the effort of keeping him on his feet as the alarmed looking woman skirted around them and hurried away.

"Loki, we must celebrate," Thor said. He leaned heavily into Loki's side as Loki struggled to support the extra weight. "'Tis a night to remember, you and I."

"Oh, I assure you, this night I will remember," Loki said. "You on the other hand..."

"Hmm?"

"Never mind. Here we are." Loki didn't bother with trying to wrestle the door open while holding Thor up. He simply used his magic to force the doors to Thor's rooms ajar.

"Magic!" Thor smiled, delighted. "I love your magic."

Loki rolled his eyes as he half-carried Thor inside, as they all but fell across the threshold. "Truly, I'd never guessed. You do such a marvelous job of hiding it."

"I do," Thor said earnestly. "I love your magic. 'Tis a part of you. And you are my brother. I love my brother."

"Oof!" Loki was caught off guard by the sudden hug. Thor had both arms wrapped around him, trapping Loki's own arms at his side.

"I am lucky to have such a good brother," Thor said, not loosening his hold.

"As am I," Loki assured him. He waited a moment, but Thor continued to hug him. He tried to squirm loose, but still Thor held fast.

"When I am king, I will you name you the king's favourite brother," Thor promised him.

"I am your only brother, you witless oaf."

"Yes," Thor said happily.

With some careful manoeuvring, Loki was finally able wiggle free of Thor's affections and steer him in the direction of his sleeping quarters.

Once Loki deposited Thor more or less upright on his bed, he breathed deeply. There. He'd safely delivered the future sovereign home safe and sound, and without once letting him trip over his own feet and land face-down on the cobblestoned streets of Asgard. Truly, Loki could think of no greater service to his realm.

"Here you are, future high king of the nine realms." Loki put out his arm to stop Thor from toppling off the bed onto the floor. "Do try not to choke on your own vomit before father gets the chance to crown you."

"King," Thor's earlier exuberance seemed to drain away from one breathe to the the next. "I'll be king, Loki."

Loki raised his eyebrows in reply. "Yes, I was there when father told us, if you'll recall. Now, I'm sure there will much to attend to in the day ahead. You should sleep while you still can."

"I'll be king. Of Asgard. And the nine."

"You'll be bloody hungover, is what you'll be," Loki cackled, even as he gave Thor's arm a reassuring pat. "You'll regret you did not listen to my advice of temperance, brother." That Loki didn't think to offer the advice until after Thor was already drunk he didn't bother to mention.

Thor's lips quirked at the corners in a pathetic imitation of a smile. "Yes. I should listen more."

Loki sighed. The day ahead would be long. Thor would spend the entire day - and much of the night - being pranced around at their father's side as Odin offered his nobles reassurances of Asgard's future in Thor's capable hands. All the while Thor's head would be killing him and he'd constantly be fighting the urge to vomit.

At least it promised to be funny.

Loki tried to step away when Thor's hand abruptly reached out and grabbed onto him.

"You'll be there, won't you? Promise me."

Loki looked down at Thor's suddenly sober expression with confusion. "Yes, I imagine I'll have my own part to play in the all the pageantry, no fear."

"No," Thor shook Loki's arm, frustrated. "Not just today, or when I'm crowned. I mean, when I am king. You'll be there? At my side?"

"I've no intention of going anywhere, Thor."

"Promise me you won't leave," Thor said. He looked up at him with more seriousness than Loki was used to seeing from him, drunk or sober. "I'm going to be king, Loki. I cannot do it alone. You'll be there to help me, won't you? I don't know what to do."

"You think I do?" Loki was incredulous.

"Promise me," Thor insisted.

Loki snorted softly. "Very well. I promise I'll be there at your side whenever you require my aid, you lumbering fool. Besides, without my help you'll undoubtedly lead Asgard straight to ruin."

Thor nodded solemnly. "Undoubtedly."

"You're not going to remember any of this, you know," Loki grinned.

Thor smiled up at him, bright and blinding as the sun. "Probably not," he agreed.

Loki smiled back briefly before looking away. He pulled his arm loose from Thor's hold, gently urging him to lie down on his side. "Get some rest, brother," he said. "Gather your strength."

"Yes, all right," Thor mumbled, smiling still even as he closed his eyes.

"Sleep well. I'll see you all too soon, no doubt." Loki turned to leave, looking forward to finding rest in his own bed.

"I'm going to be king, Loki," Thor said softly to his back. "I don't know how. I'm not ready."

_No. You're not._

"Don't leave me."

Loki paused for a moment before pretending he didn't hear Thor's plea. He walked away.

  


_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> I invited people to prompt me on Tumblr recently. This is in reponse to the following: "How about a prompt where Thor and Loki have a conversation and one of them (either but not both) is drunk and says things he wouldn't otherwise say?"


End file.
